A Day in the Nurse's Office
by GlassCase
Summary: As the school nurse Chichi takes her job extremely serious, too bad there's a certain gym teacher constantly sending her injured students and making her hate him in the process. What happens when she finally comes face to face with the school's supposed hero? GoChi AU One-Shot


_A Day in the Nurse's Office - AU One-Shot_

* * *

Orange Star High School was always known for its elite education in the arts and sciences, but its recent achievements in athleticism was all thanks to the new gym teacher, Goku Son. Within a month everyone on campus was aware of the fresh-faced and muscle bound educator who took it upon himself not only to teach physical education, but also take charge as the coach to a number of different sports teams.

The campus's newfound reputation in sports increased overall enthusiasm and as such made the new teacher and coach a hit among the students and his colleagues. Though there was one person who did not take kindly to this change of pace.

Miss Chichi Mao, the appointed school nurse muttered under her breath as the third student of the day walked into her office with a large gash on his knee.

"We were playing capture the flag and Goku got me so into it! He's so much fun and-"

"That's enough!" Chichi interrupted the boy's rambling and placed her hands on her hips. "For one thing, it's rude to call an educator by their first name and second of all I'm tired of Mr. Son getting praise for being so rough with you students!"

Like majority of the student body the teen was well aware of the school nurse's hot temper and her famous tongue-lashings. Her nickname "the school's mom" dubbed by the more seasoned students captured her motherly attitude while tending to their injuries and illnesses as well as her harsh reprimanding that reminded everyone a little too much of their own mothers at home.

The boy shrunk back in his chair nervously, itching to leave the now confining white room. "Heh, s-sorry about that Miss Mao, can I go back to class now?"

Chichi huffed as she reached in her apron pocket and pulled out three different colored lollipops. "Pick your favorite and then you can leave." She instructed simply.

Eyes widened in curiosity, he relaxed for a moment to choose. "Thanks Miss Mao." He said gratefully and jumped from his stool.

After the student saw himself out the bell rang and the lunch break began. Chichi set her things down and tidied up when her friend Bulma walked into the room with an aggravated look. "I need a smoke." She grumbled, plopping down in Chichi's chair.

"I thought you were trying to quit." Chichi questioned sharply. She pulled out homemade bento boxes from her bag for her and her friend and set them both down.

The aqua-haired woman chortled and opened her lunch. "Don't remind me. Thanks for the meal by the way." She muttered, digging in with unusual gusto.

Chichi raised an eyebrow. "I guess I don't even need to ask, but its _him_ again, isn't it?"

Bulma growled as she set her chopsticks down with a clank. "He's such a prick! I was only trying to help, but he always thinks I'm trying to steal his job away or something so he never listens!"

Chichi grimaced at her friend's unfortunate luck of working with one the most pompous men she ever had the displeasure of knowing. Bulma was one of the brightest teachers to join the Orange Star faculty just last year, but only as a temporary teaching assistant while she also went to school and continued her education. Mr. Vegeta Ouji was both the physics teacher and head of the science department and while Bulma's genius level intelligence qualified her for an actual teaching job, without her credentials she could only act as his assistant.

The nurse merely shook her head as she took slow bites of her meal. "You shouldn't let that arrogant man get to you. You only need to deal with him for a little while longer."

"He can be a pain, but I'll live." Bulma sighed with a far away look in her eye. Sometimes it baffled Chichi how quickly her friend was able to let go of frustration especially when it came to a man like Vegeta. Bulma then eyed her curiously, "and you're one to talk about not letting a man get to me. What about your infamous grudge against Goku?" She asked, blue eyes dancing with mischief.

Chichi crinkled her nose at his name. "That's hardly a fair comparison. At least all the students back you up when it comes to Vegeta, but everyone practically worships the ground Son walks on."

Bulma rolled her eyes, and laughed. "Well Vegeta and you actually have something in common. He can't stand Goku even more than you!"

"Vegeta hates everyone though." Chichi replied offhandedly.

"True, but they actually have some history together." Bulma stated with a serious manner and leaned in closer to her friend. "They went to high school together, competed in almost every sport and Vegeta was always second. It drove him mad and they got into a huge fight over it, broken ribs and everything, the police were even involved."

The young nurse's eyes widened. While she didn't know Goku Son on a personal level his kindhearted nature and easy-going attitude were well known to everyone. It was hard to imagine him pushed into a huge physical confrontation; it was a side of him she didn't think could actually exist.

"Vegeta told you something that personal?" Chichi asked in a hushed tone.

The other woman shrugged offhandedly and leaned back as she stirred her meal around. "It was after exams a week ago, we were grading papers late and I offered to buy him a drink. I can't believe he agreed, but he did, that drink turned into more and he basically told me his life story."

"W-What? You went out with him and got him drunk?!" Chichi sputtered, eyes as wide as saucers.

Bulma shook her head and sighed. "I knew you would freak out if I told you. It wasn't anything serious plus it was nice getting to know him." She then gazed up with a curt grin, "maybe if you did the same with Goku it might actually improve what you think about him!"

"As if." Chichi hissed.

The teaching assistant arched her eyebrow in thought. "Hmm…maybe you can solve your problems by bribing him."

"You're insane." The other muttered, stabbing her rice angrily.

"No really!" Bulma exclaimed. "I know he's crazy about food, take him out to eat and in exchange he'll go easier on the kids during class."

Chichi scowled just at the idea of it. "Have you seen him eat? I can't take him out in public like that."

"Well your food is really good, maybe you can make him lunches instead." Bulma shrugged.

Chichi growled at her friend's quick-witted retorts. Make food for the man who made her life more difficult? How could she even rationalize that?

Her aqua-haired companion gave a shrewd smile. "You know last month at the student fair Goku was going nuts over the chocolate cake you made for the bake-off. He kept asking everyone who made it and it was hilarious seeing him begging to find out." She then paused, as her eyes shone wickedly, "who knows what kind of power some good food has over him, don't you think? The kind of stuff you could get him to do?"

The school nurse's faced reddened at the mere thought. "You better be just talking about him easing up on the students!"

Bulma giggled. "He's a good-looking fella, Chichi, even you can't deny he's a little tempting."

Chichi dug her into her food feverishly choosing not to dignify that with an answer. For the rest of the break the women shared some gossip and comments on a show they both watched until the bell rang.

"Whelp, back to getting yelled at for doing my job." Bulma groaned as she rose from her chair.

Chichi laughed. "Good luck, give him hell if he gets too annoying."

"And you take my advice if you run into thou who shalt not be named." Bulma called back with a chuckle as she left. Suddenly the raven-haired woman's mood soured and she was back to being grouchy just in time for a new batch of injured students.

* * *

The day went on just as she predicted, with more students praising their muscles for brains PE teacher while Chichi dealt with the aftermath.

It was around the afternoon and the school day was coming to an end when Chichi heard faint yelling from down the hall and brisk footsteps making their way to her door.

She reached it before whoever it was could open it first and was met with a pair of broad arms holding a passed out student. Her eyes trailed up quickly to see an uncharacteristically frightened look adorning Goku Son's face.

"H-he fainted I think, I'm not sure what I happened I-!" He said in a jumbled panic only for Chichi to interrupt him with a calming hand on the boy's forehead.

"Place him on the cot." She said firmly, ignoring his attempts at an explanation. As much as she wanted to chew him out for whatever it was he most likely caused, the student's health was her number one priority and she wanted to see to it as quickly as possible.

Nodding quickly he set the boy down as gently as he could.

"Now lift his legs." She instructed as she went into the storage closet and came back with a set of pillows. Seeing the confused look on the PE teacher's face she sighed in frustration and placed the pillows under the student's legs. "Lifting his legs at a higher elevation will restore blood flow to the brain and since he seems to be breathing just fine he'll come to very soon."

The black haired man let out a sigh of relief and wiped his sweaty forehead. "Thank Kami." He breathed out.

"What happened exactly?" She folded her arms tightly.

Goku huffed as he unceremoniously took a seat in her chair, to which Chichi clenched her teeth. "Poor guy must have just been exhausted. He's not a fast runner, but he always tries his hardest to catch up to me and the other students, it was too much I think and I then saw him collapse." He let out a relieved chuckle; "I was so scared I even forgot we had a nurse for a second too!"

Chichi clenched her fists, "who's watching the other students?" She asked, voice thinly hiding her irritation.

Goku, still gazing at his student, shrugged lightly. "They're alright for now. I told them to sit back and wait."

Chichi crossly locked eyes on him. How irresponsible could one man be? Leaving his students unattended was one of the most foolish things she had ever heard. Chichi bit her lip to contain the rage that was bubbling inside her, not just from today, but a culmination of days, and weeks of wanting to let loose and scream at him. Everything out of this man's mouth pushed her further and further over the edge until she-

"You're incredible." He said suddenly, interrupting her train of the thought.

Her eyes flickered up to his quickly. "Excuse me?" She uttered out, surprised.

He folded his arms across his broad chest casually, sitting back in the chair to get more comfortable. "The way you took care of him," he said gesturing to the boy, "you were so calm and didn't hesitate when you saw him. Not like me, I was scared the whole time, pretty pathetic, huh?" He asked somberly.

Chichi was left speechless. Her eyes boring into his, trying to fathom if this was actually happening.

She could tell her lack of response unsettled him as he scratched the back of his head in what must be a nervous tick. "And I don't know if you notice but I think I make your job harder, sorry 'bout that!" He exclaimed with a short laugh, which she could only assume was his way of cutting the tension.

A part of her to wanted so badly yell and bring up each and every time he had sent a student into her office with his reckless teaching methods and make him apologize in full, but there was another slowly growing part of her that wanted to drop it entirely and it baffled her to no end. He seemed like such a silly man, nothing really like how she imagined. Every student painted him as some all-knowing mentor and from that her hatred grew. How could a man send that many students into her office and be so confident about it? It drove her insane just thinking about someone so uncaring, but really…

She looked at him, but his eyes were focused on his student.

He had been so flustered, so concerned, and so…so clueless. This couldn't be the same man she conjured up in her mind.

Her gaze wavered from his face downward and she could see red markings on one of his arms. She frowned and walked towards him, "What happened here?" She asked, already inspecting it.

Goku looked down at it with little concern, "Oh yeah, that was from the gym door. When I was carrying him over here I panicked and slammed into it hard, I guess there was nails or staples stuck in it."

Chichi immediately went to work as she set herself down on a stool in front of him and began to clean and wrap it tightly. "Metal cuts could lead to infections, maybe you should get a tetanus shot just to be safe."

His face paled. "S-Shot? I don't do well with t-those…" He stuttered, his muscles tensing and his eyes bulging in panic.

The nurse raised an eyebrow in disbelief; here was the school hero whimpering at the thought of a shot. She held in a giggle and finished her work.

"Hey were you 'bout to laugh at me?" He pouted.

Chichi instantly silenced the part in her head that thought it was an endearing look on him. "Can you blame me? You're just not what I was expecting is all."

Goku perked up at that. "You were expecting someone else?"

"Just what the students tell me. They make you sound like some superhero who saved the school." She answered, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

He looked mindful for second, leaning back in the chair again. "Superhero, huh? To be honest I'm surprised I still have this job, considering Vegeta wants me fired, and I'm not so good at teaching."

Not knowing what to make of that Chichi sucked in a deep breath and cloaked her surprise with a look of indifference. "What makes you say that?"

He shook his head. "I really just wing it, I guess the kids like that though."

Chichi let out a sardonic laugh. "Trust me I know. I can't count how many times I've heard that from some poor kid with scrapped knees and elbows."

"Hey I've heard things about you from my students too, y'know!" He shot back challengingly and leaned forward in a little too close to her proximity.

"And?" Chichi raised an eyebrow, but otherwise looked disinterested. She shifted away ever so slightly, practically feeling his breath intermingling with hers. Did this man have no concept of personal space?

Goku's eyes flared with excitement, "you always give out lollipops!"

"Just for sick or injured students." She responded curtly, hiding her surprise that he of all people picked up on that when even most students didn't know or didn't care to remember.

"Yeah, but…" He said, gesturing to his injury with a mock pout. "It still kinda hurts."

Chichi rolled her eyes at the childish display, but relented and took out the remaining lollipops from her pocket.

The PE teacher eagerly went for a handful, but she pulled away quicker. "Only one. Too many sweets is bad for anyone." She chided, trying to dismiss the fact that she was lecturing a man in his twenties.

He chuckled good-naturedly and grabbed the orange lollipop. "Sorry, I love sweets, all food actually." He opened the candy wrapper and looked up at her with glee. "Y'know I heard you were the one who made the chocolate cake in the last student fair. It was the best thing there!"

Chichi couldn't help but preen inwardly at that. She loved getting compliments for her cooking and baking, almost as much as she loved nursing people back to health. The genuine enthusiasm in his words and in his smile also wasn't helping her keep up a stoic front.

"Family recipe." She stated quickly, turning to look at the student and was relieved to see color returning back to his face.

He followed her gaze and grinned. "He's looking way better now!"

Chichi nodded, getting a bottle of water from the supply cabinet for when the boy would wake.

"So about that family recipe…" Goku said as she set down the water bottle, "think you'll make anything for the pie contest coming up? Heard the judges really love strawberry~"

"Oh really?" She asked noncommittally, turning to lean against her desk. "And would you happen to be one of the judges?"

He let out a playful purr. "Maaaayyybe."

"Oh I'm sure they _begged_ you to be." She snorted envisioning this grown muscular man pleading to be one of the judges just to stuff his face.

"No way!" Goku let out a little too eagerly. "I was so excited and-hey wait…you're messing with me again aren't you?" He asked, grin slowly morphing into a pout.

"Maaaayyybe." She said, letting out her own playful purr. If only Bulma could see her now, actually playing along with Goku Son, the man she had detested since his arrival to Orange Star.

"None of my students ever mentioned you were such a jokester." He commented, with a snort.

"I don't joke with students, it's very unprofessional." She answered plainly, trying to put her indifferent wall back up. Just because Goku wasn't exactly the horrible man she pictured, it didn't mean she would suddenly warm up to him. "Anyway, how do you expect to keep _that_ body by eating such unhealthy foods?" She asked, loosely gesturing to his chest with her pointer finger.

He didn't answer for a moment and she curiously looked at him. One of his eyebrows was arched and his lips were pursed. "You've been lookin' at my body?" He leaned back smugly and rested both hands behind his head.

Chichi swore he was mockingly flexing his arms on purpose and her cheeks couldn't get any redder in that moment. "What?! I never-! Don't put words in my mouth!"

Even at her most abhorrent Chichi was always aware that the school's PE teacher was unquestionably attractive. His face had a classic chiseled look and boyish charm with oddly appealing spiky locks framing it, and his body…well there was no question his body was at the peak of perfection. But of course she hadn't meant what he was implying at all and definitely had to set that straight! There was no way she would let this man leave thinking she found him the slightest bit nice to look at, not only was it incredibly unprofessional, but this was Goku Son! She'd never live it down if he yapped about this conversation with another teacher or Kami forbid a student.

Unfortunately it looked like Goku had much more to say if his cocky grin was any indication, but a light groan interrupted him.

"Uhh…where I am?" A small voice asked groggily. Both eyes snapped in his direction and see the student slowly get up.

Chichi immediately placed a hand on his back to help steady him. "You fainted, how are you feeling?"

He looked around the room disoriented and his eyes finally fell on his teacher. "Hey Uub, feeling better?" Goku asked, grinning.

The student nodded sluggishly as Chichi handed him the water bottle and turned to the PE instructor. "It looks like he'll be alright, why don't you go check on your class and let him rest a little more Mr. Son." She advised with an authoritative voice. Now that the student was awake there was no time or need for familiarities.

"Oh! Uh, sure." He said, eyes widening in bewilderment as he had just now realized that the fun and games between them was over.

Both Chichi's and Uub's eyes followed him as he walked towards the exit and fumbled with the doorknob. "Thanks again, Chi- uh Miss Mao for everything." He sent her a small grateful smile that almost made her want to reconsider telling him to leave.

Instead she nodded politely, almost meekly and completely unlike herself. It was so surreal that only fifteen minutes ago, maybe even less she couldn't stand the thought of Goku, and now she was wondering if this strange feeling between them was mutual disappointment that things were back to the status quo. She never once felt this way, not even with Bulma; once the bell rang she was not a friend but a colleague. That was the way it was supposed to be, but not for Goku.

She watched him give his student a friendly thumbs up, so unprofessional for an educator, but heartwarming nonetheless as his student smiled for the first time since he woke from his faint.

He left soundlessly after that and Chichi turned to the boy. "Are you feeling lightheaded at all?"

"I think I'm fine." He answered, touching his head sheepishly.

She sighed. "I'm a little concerned. You were out for a longer than I would have thought."

Averting his gaze he mumbled, "I actually sort of woke up a little bit before you both heard me, but I was too embarrassed to say anything."

Chichi let out a short laugh, this boy was just so bashful and timid! "Oh there's no reason to feel embarrassed. People faint all the time." She assured him.

Instead of looking relieved he squirmed nervously. "It's not that Miss Mao, it just sounded like you and Mr. Son were, uh n-never mind..."

Chichi instantly froze. Oh Kami, what did he think happened? Uub's face said it all though, he must have thought they were flirting! Of course he had to wake up when that idiot was spouting lies about what she said and she never had the time to correct him.

"You know what?" She said almost frantically. "I think you're doing a lot better! How about you try to make it back to class, hm?" She placed her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look. If she just ignored it and acted like her usual self maybe the student would think nothing of it, right?

"Uh, ok?" He answered back with uncertainty and stood up.

In a fog of embarrassment she gave him three of her last lollipops and sent the confused boy on his way. She almost felt bad for sending him back to class in such a rush but the school day was almost over anyway, and she couldn't stand the thought of him finishing his sentence.

"Damn it…" Chichi groaned plopping down on her chair. Damn that Goku Son. She hated him all over again with his stupid good-looking face and dumb endearingly infectious smile. That idiot was going to pay the next time she saw him. She laughed suddenly realizing that for the first time she was actually looking forward to seeing him.

She called that an improvement.

* * *

A/N: I have to thank a post I saw a while ago for inspiring me with this AU. Each DB character had a different teaching role and I just thought it was a cute idea to have a gym teacher Goku and a school nurse Chichi interact.

I think there may have been a few ooc moments especially on Goku's part, but with an AU I took some liberties. The only thing that was weird for me was typing Goku Son instead of Son Goku, I was almost going to keep it that way but I thought it would be strange to have everything else be westernized.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
